


Work Song

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: From Eden [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean explains to the guys from work how he and Lisa happened, and appreciates everything about his new life with her and Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Work Song" by Hozier.  
> Don't talk to me about Lisa and Ben.

The framing for the house was finally finished.

Spring storms came early and hit hard, holding up construction. Every day Dean looked at the sky hoping it would dry up soon so they could get to work and the contractor would stop complaining, as if the construction crew controlled the weather. When it finally did dry up, Dean wished for rain so he wouldn’t have to leave Lisa early in the morning. Pulling himself out of bed when she was there next to him was painful. Even an extra forty minutes lying next to her skin, warm and soft, was worth missing another day of paid work.

The week had been unseasonably hot, ushering in summer temperatures that were sure to drop. The men tried not to complain, knowing the reason why it felt like the sun was burning them up was that their bodies just weren’t used to the heat. Late summer would bring temperatures twenty degrees warmer or more. The sheathing went up right at the end of the work day, and a few of the guys decided to meet up at the bar for some celebratory beers. Dean was dragged along, guilted into going after blowing them off every other chance he had the past two weeks. He reluctantly accepted the offer for them to pay for his drinks if he actually showed up and met them at Jonesy’s for what they were calling a team-building exercise.

After the second round of beers arrived, Dave pulled a bar napkin off of the bottom of Dean’s beer, the condensation causing it to stick to the bottle.

“Can you go anywhere without getting a number?” he asked, holding the napkin up for Dean to see.

Dean snatched it and put it facedown on the table, not wanting to crumple it up and seem like an asshole. “I don’t need it.” Dean slapped Tim’s hand as he reached across the table for it. “And neither do you.”

“Aw, come on, man. We all don’t have a girl waiting at home like you,” Tim whined.

“Well, work for it and get your own.”

Dave scoffed. “I remember working to get Debbie, and it sure as hell wasn’t as easy as drinking a beer and minding my own business.”

“What’d you do to get Lisa? Show up at her door and smile?” Tim teased.

Dean laughed. “You don’t know how close you are.”

“Figures.”

“I know Lisa’s a peach, but you never even look,” Dave said. “It’s like you’ve got blinders on.”

Dean took a swig of his beer. “I couldn’t have asked for more than Lisa. She’s as sweet as they get. And puts up with too much of my shit.”

“So you just show up at her door? There’s got to be more than that,” Tim said, prodding.

Dean scratched at the label on his bottle.

“Yeah, from what Debbie says, you just kind of became part of the family out of nowhere. How’d you guys get together?” Dave asked.

“We actually met a long time ago. Had a, um, fling, I guess. Stopped in and saw her when I was passing through town, met Ben. They were on my mind a lot after that.”

"Shit, is...is Ben yours?" Tim asked.

Dave hit him. "What's wrong with you? You don't ask people shit like that."

"No, it's okay. Lis says no, but...well I guess it doesn't matter. I'll be there for him however he needs me, whether it's his mom's boyfriend or his dad."

“So you just decided one day to be a family man?” Tim asked.

“I, uh, lost my brother, and he was the world...everything to me.” Dean sighed, trying to push past that part. He didn’t want to talk about why he was there. Dave and Tim sat quietly, waiting. “Anyway, I showed up at her door and she...she let me in. She didn’t say anything about my drinking, just let me be the first few days. I didn’t care if I lived. Wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole. And Lis,” he smiled, “I swear, I thought she was a dream. I woke up in her bed, soaked in sweat from a nightmare, and there she was. She took care of me. She didn’t even ask what happened. It was like she just knew I needed her. Her and Ben. She told me if I was going to stay, I couldn’t let Ben see me like that - that I had to pull myself together, she could only do so much. She said she’d be there to help me however she could. And I’ve been making it up to her ever since.”

Dave and Tim sat in silence for a moment.

“Shit, man. I didn’t realize -”

“Christ. Now I feel like I need to do something for her. She’s a saint.”

“She’s something,” Dean said, his fingers running up and down the bottle in front of him.

“She like cobbler? Debbie makes a mean cobbler.”

  

* * *

 

The warm smell of roast filled the house. Crushed peppercorns and garlic hit Dean as soon as he opened the door and his mouth watered.

“Lis, I’m home," he called.

He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. She wasn’t there. Pie sat on the counter, and a pot of potatoes and water was set to boil. His stomach growled. Venturing upstairs, he heard the shower running.

“Lisa?”

Lisa moved the shower curtain to the side. “Hey, you’re home,” she said with a smile. “I’ll be out in a second. Dinner’s almost done.”

“I saw,” he said, pulling his shirt off and taking off his jeans. “It smells great. That’s a nice meal for a Friday.” He stepped into the shower with her.

“Debbie said Dave called her at lunch and told her you guys would finish framing today. I thought you would appreciate some good food tonight.”

“Oh, it’s appreciated,” Dean said. He lifted her chin and kissed her, the two smiling while water ran down from Lisa’s hair, wetting their lips.

Lisa laughed and broke away. “I’ve got to go finish dinner. You get cleaned up and we can continue this later, okay?”

“Promise?” Dean asked. Lisa winked and smiled, slipping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. Dean smiled so hard his cheeks hurt.

 

Dean and Lisa listened as Ben told them about his day at school and what he'd been doing over at his friend's house that afternoon over dinner. They ate, made plans for the weekend, and talked about what they were going to do that summer. Ben helped Dean do the dishes after they each had a slice of the pie Lisa had picked up from the store on her way home from work. Dean took the _you cook, we clean_ deal seriously, even when Lisa tried to insist he relax. The only reason to bend that rule was when he cooked. He also insisted on cleaning up then. Dean stretched his body up straight every few minutes, as if he could stretch his stomach out and not feel so full. His slice had been twice the size of Ben’s, but he didn’t regret it. That roll he used to sop up the juices from the roast and the rest of his mashed potatoes might have been too much, though. Dinner had been so good, he just couldn’t help himself.

 

He and Ben watched a show while Lisa read, and after Ben went to bed, Lisa gave Dean a nod, and he followed her to their room.

“You ate so much tonight you can barely move,” she said, shutting the door behind them.

“What can I say?” Dean said, taking off his clothes. “I’m a glutton. For a lot of things.” He climbed into bed.

Lisa turned off the light, only the lamp on her side of the bed casting a glow over the room. “Well, why don’t you lie yourself back and relax and let me take care of you?”

“You’re too good to me, you know that?”

Lisa crawled over him, knees sidling up on either side of his full middle. Dean pulled her face down to his, kissing her fully. She kissed him soft and sweet, starting to move on him slow and quiet. Heaven, hell - none of that mattered when he was with her.

 

 

After she'd curled up on her side and fallen asleep, Dean ran his fingers down her back along her spine. He pressed his thumb gently into the spot he liked to grip when she arched her ass back against him when they had lazy middle-of-the-night sex. As if an automatic reaction, her back arched and hips rolled toward him, a soft sigh leaving her lips. His fingers ran through her hair, twisting it together and flipping it up onto her pillow so he could nestle up behind her and rest his face against the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed deep as his body relaxed against Lisa's. There was nothing, he thought, that could pull him away from this new life. Lisa didn’t care who he’d been with and the things that he had done. All she cared about was how he was doing now. She made him happy, and he would do his best to return the kindness and love she’d shown him in whatever ways he could. He swore that even when his time came and he was dead and buried - he’d crawled out of a grave once, he could do it again. And he’d always crawl back to her. She was home.

 


End file.
